


Breathing Problems

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor is at an all time mental low when he meets Yuuri Katsuki for the first time.And Yuuri steals his breath away with a single word.Victor refuses to let the wonderful man that stole his breath away escape him.





	Breathing Problems

Victor was a little bored, if he was honest with himself.

Skate America has just finished and sweet, little Phichit had invited all the skaters that had competed out for a couple of drinks in his ‘territory’.

He should be celebrating, he had another gold medal to add to his ever-going collection at the back of his closet, but he didn’t feel like celebrating.

Victor let out a sigh as he casually swirled the glass clutched in his hands that was more melted ice than anything else, silently debating whether or not he should excuse himself and returning to his hotel, when another glass slide in front of him, gently colliding with his current empty one.

The new glass was a bubbly yellow-orange colour, that could almost be mistaken for gold in the clubs dull lighting.

He glanced up and found no one standing in front of him.

“Yuuri~” Phichit voice sang out, catching his attention and causing him to turn his head to the side to see the Thai skater stretching over the bar to hug a bartender, a rather cute bartender, “I got bronze today, be proud of me.” Phichit whined, earning himself a pat on the head from the ‘Yuuri’ person.

“Yes, yes, good job.” Victor felt his breath catch in his throat at how soft and sweet the bartenders voice was. It was like listening to a master musician play a violin, perfect and beautiful.

“My my, who is your beautiful friend, Phichit?” Chris questioned, causing him to release a breath and return to breathing somewhat normally as he turned to glare at the Swiss skater. Victor didn’t normally claim things, but he would be damned if he let Chris have this man.

“This is Yuuri. He,” Phichit put a lot of emphasis of the pronoun, “doesn’t like being called beautiful, or gorgeous, or anything like that.”

“What about cute?” Victor found himself mumbling as he turned his gaze to the brightly coloured drink in front of him. He picked up his new drink and took a sip. Despite its bright colouring, it wasn’t overly sweet, it had a nice enough tang taste to it to make it enjoyable.

“Vitya,” he glanced up to see their whole group and Yuuri staring at him. “Did you just flirt with the bartender?” Chris asked with a smirk.

Victor blinked a few times in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. He wasn’t really sure you could count a single comment, mumbled under the breath as flirting, but he would admit that the bartender was cute. By the look of it as well, Yuuri had been the one to slip him his new drink.

“Who wouldn’t want to flirt with someone that handsome?” he questioned while sending a wink in Yuuri’s direction, causing an adorable splash of red to cover the bartender’s cheeks.

He needed to get that boys number. Like, really badly.

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” Yuuri mumbled from beside him, causing him to chuckle softly to himself.

“Why not?” he asked while trying to fight back a grin.

Victor still couldn’t believe it. He had gotten Yuuri’s number at the end of that night all those months ago.

He had gotten Yuuri’s number and they had spoken every day since, or almost every day.

He had found out that Yuuri hadn’t just been some random bartender that Phichit had taken a liking too, he was a classmate of Phichit’s.

He had also found out that Yuuri was transgender – though it had been rather obvious by the emphasis Phichit had put on Yuuri’s pronoun at the bar that night. Yuuri also liked dogs, drawing and wanted to becoming a figure skating judge – and apparently, he was half way there already, already judging junior competitions.

Did he mention that he was head-over-heels in love with the Japanese man? Like, it had only gotten worse the longer they knew each other.

He wanted so bad to pull Yuuri into a deep, scolding kiss, but he couldn’t because a) they were in a public place with thousands of people all around them and b) they weren’t dating.

“You flew me to South Korean,” Yuuri huffed while nudging him in the side with his elbow.

“You said you wanted to see Phichit skate,” he mumbled with a raised eyebrow. It was Four Continents which meant, as a Russian, he could take a little time off to spoil his not quite – but maybe – boyfriend while also checking out his competition.

“I didn’t expect you to fly me over to watch him in person,” Yuuri mumbled while puffing out his cheeks adorably. He chuckled softly as he leant over to rest his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“What were you expecting?” he mumbled softly into Yuuri’s ear, watching those cheeks deflate and become covered in a deep, scarlet blush. He couldn’t help the smile those rose to his lips as Yuuri grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“I was, sorter, kind, maybe, hoping you’d fly to America to see me. So, we could, you know, watch it together,” Yuuri spoke ever so softly, gazed turned down while clutching his hand rather tightly.

“Well,” Victor mumbled while turning his gaze towards the rink as skaters warmed up for their short program, “We are here, together, watching it.” Yuuri paused, clearly thinking about it before humming in agreement.

“Though, I would have liked to be able to make out with my boyfriend during all the boring parts without a thousand eyes on us,” Yuuri mumbled every so sweetly while raising his gaze to stare at him.

Victor felt his breath get caught in his throat as he stared at Yuuri was wide eyes.

He was starting to see a connection between Yuuri and his new breathing problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161526879835/i-know-you-got-your-bad-day-series-but-i-beg)


End file.
